Adam
|occupation = |serial number = Adam-Bravo-1|posting = *USS Rimor A and B (2438-2445)|rank = (2438-2445) (2445-2450)|status = Active (2438)|father = Hermann Einstein II|children = |relative = (Ancestor) Hermann Einstein}} Lieutenant Commander Adam'' was a 25th century Einstein-type android, and the second android to ever enter Starfleet. Adam was a technologically, emotionally and cybernetically advanced android surpassing the 24th century limitations of the successful Soong-type androids. He was the only created Einstein-type android due to their complexity and material requirements during construction. He was Ensign Zlmir's colleague and assisted the junior officer throughout his career on the ''Rimor until the both of them went their seprate ways and the Rimor was decommissioned. Specifications Structure Adam's skin was composed of what his creator (Hermann Heinstein II) called super-bioplsat, a form of bioplast which allowed an android to feel sensations like coldness, humidity, heat, and everything else a humanoid would feel. This information was processed into displayed on Adam's GUI (or basically what he saw through his eyes). Adam's spine was composed of an alloy of duranium and a self-healing metamaterial which allowed for any microfractures produced by stress or damage to repair themselves. The rest of his skeleton was made up of duranium and had a layer of dilitium as radiation-shielding. His cranium contained the same material as Soong-type androids, cortenide and duranium. Circuitry The vast system of circuits which rested in between his super-bioplast skin and duranium-dilitiium skeleton were made of bio-neural fibers. They allowed for high speed, highly efficient, and higher bandwidth data transmissions. Although of course Adam's greatest component was his bio-neural matrix, his CPU. Bio-neural matrix Adam's bio-neural matrix was a masterpiece of organic circuitry, containing the computational power and speed of approxiamtely fifty bio-neural gel packs. It was more advanced than a positronic brain because of its near perfect emulation of a humanoid brain's power, speed and memory. The bio-neural matrix had a memory capacity of three-hundred petaquads and a computational speed of around five-hundred quintillion calculations per second. The bio-neural matrix was immune to disease, radiation, and everything else which was threatening to biomatter. A layer of dilitium around the skull made the bio-neural matrix radiation proof. A complex barrier between the exterior of the bio-neural matrix and rest of the body (nicknamed the synthetic brain-blood barrier) allowed for any infectious organisms or substances which got inside Adam's body to not reach the matrix and to eventually be obliterated. Emotion chip Adam had an emotion chip (officially called the Hermann-type chip) was capable of emulating emotions on a human level. The chip was created by Hermann Einstein in 2424. The process in which the chip was created involved him artifically inducing himself to every emotion and then recording his behavioral patterns in order to get a precise and definite analysis of the emotion and the emotion's causes, he subsequently downloaded this information (which numbered at fifty gigaquads). The emotion chip was integrated into Adam and couldn't be removed but could be deactivated, although only if it was malfunctioning. Adam thus was the first android to have a fully functioning and long-term emotion chip. Sleeping program Adam accumulated signifcant amounts of structural and even technological damage throughout a day. At the end of a day Adam was programmed to sleep, which deactivated him for approxiamtely eight hours (meaning he had to go to sleep at 22:00). The sleep programmed produced dreams by manipulating with the optical matrix of Adam to produce images which were representations major daily events in an alternated and fantastical manner, like how most dreams go about. Besides actually dreaming, the sleeping program allowed for the aforementioned structural and technological damage to be repaired, which if repaired while awake would cause abnormal behavior because of intermittent diagnostics and reconstructions of pieces of Adam's systems, such behavior would be random flinging of the arm (diagnostics and reconstructing of his motor skills), or random increases or decreases in pitch (diagnostics and reconstructing of his vocal systems), and more. The sleeping program was very difficult to create and Adam's creator (Hermann Einstein) once said to his colleague "whats the point in making an android sleep if he doesn't require sleep", the colleauge then replied with "wasn't it you who said you wanted to make this android more human than ever before? More human than a human? I'm pretty sure sleep is very human". Hermann eventually agreed with his colleauge and the sleeping program was created, Commander Adam also agreed with this colleauge, believing that the program indeed made him more human than any other android. ??? History ... Category:Androids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Technology Category:Rimor Universe